Aficionado
by Synammon
Summary: When Tsuzuki shows more than 'natural' interest about Hisoka... and Tatsumi is forced fed a potion, chaos ensues. Tsu/His and Wat/Tat. Shounen Ai.


Aficionado

By Synammon

Author's Note: Slash and my first 'official' story of one and actually planned to be that way. Hints of His/Tsu and Wat/Tat.

Summary: What is wrong with Tsuzuki that he has become so... obsessed with looking at Hisoka? And why did Tatsumi have to lock the two of them in the office on the pretense of more work? If you'd like to find out read Aficionado.

On a note: Italics represent a person's thoughts and Bold is emphasis.

Chapter 1

Hazards of Shinigami

__

Does he notice? Does he see how I feel? The words ran through Tsuzuki's head in a mindless chant, asking him what he wanted to know, as well as questioning his sanity as to why he was asking these questions in his head right now next to the 'he' of his questions. He sighed longingly and stared at the pile of work on his desk. If only he could make them all disappear and his questions too.

But of course he couldn't. _And if this all disappeared I could concentrate on staring at Hisoka some more! And I'd get some extra time on buying candy_, Tsuzuki thought, thinking of all the candy and he blinked. His eyes were already glazing being reminded of the beauty of sugar.

The object of his... confused affections whirled around to face him and said brusquely, "It's your own fault you have so much work to do and don't go sighing about it. If you had come here to work instead of indulging yourself like you always do you would've been able to indulge yourself today. Idiot."

Tsuzuki didn't hear a word that his partner said but instead stared fascinatedly at the way 'Soka's hair moved, fanned by a small breeze caused by the open window (of which his partner was opposite of). Dark amber, he thought, or maybe a really dark gold would fit 'Soka's hair color.

Hisoka frowned. "What are you staring at," he snapped.

No reply, instead Tsuzuki bent closer and half got onto his desk to be able to stare easier at Hisoka's hair. _How pwetty_, the shinigami thought.

Hisoka's breath caught in the back of his throat and he started... trying to remember to breathe. _Breathe in, breath out, breathe in, breathe out, don't get nervous that _**he**_ is leaning on you... just back away from the insane, moronic Tsuzuki_, he thought. But instead of backing away he leaned farther back than he should've... and out the opened door (he had been leaning on the wall near the door).

__

Damn, the emerald-eyed shinigami thought, _Why the hell did Tsuzuki have to desecrate that candy store? Because of the cost of the expenses we just _**had** _to move into an even _**smaller**_ office than before! And now..._ his thoughts trailed off as Tsuzuki grabbed him by the shoulders.

He froze feeling Tsuzuki's warm fingers through his thin clothing.

__

Damn, he thought for the second time. _Why the hell did I agree to wear this today? And it's from Watari of all people! What did he..._ Growing suspicions entered his mind and he stared at Tsuzuki a little more.

__

Oh god. He tried to ignore the blatant emotions that stood out from Tsuzuki's face as well as what he could tell from his emphatic abilities.

Hisoka was saved from what might've happened at the sudden arrival of Tatsumi.

He gasped and pried Tsuzuki's hands off his shoulders and turned towards the secretary desperately. "H-h-he..." he managed out before controlling himself, after all, it would be an embarrassment if he was caught stammering, and he hadn't done such a thing for... for decades! And he most certainly couldn't tell about what Tsuzuki was... doing. "Tsuzuki is lazing about!"

Tatsumi bit back a smile and resisted the urge to whistle and back away from the somewhat looking desperate empath but instead put his feet stolidly on the floor and stared at the two. "The expenses from the candy store that Tsuzuki 'sampled' was larger than we thought and there's been an issue of more paperwork discovered that Tsuzuki has never finished. It has been decided that you, Hisoka--" he ignored the pleading look sent towards him--"and you, Tsuzuki"--hard stare at the daydreaming man--"will have to be locked in this room to finish."

"WHAT?" Hisoka burst out and ducked under Tsuzuki's swinging arm to dive behind the **only** desk in the room.

Tatsumi stared him down and inwardly bit back a chuckle. "It took me much negotiations to get you two a room with a window, be grateful for it. After all it is a nice day today. But... here." He took from behind his back a large packet of paper that reared high **over** his head and dumped it on the desk.

Hisoka gaped but he quickly recovered his calm even though the lingering question in his head was echoing back and forth, _How did Tatsumi do that?_ "Alright," he said weakly, staring at the pile of paperwork. "How long has Tsuzuki been avoiding this?"

"Couple of decades." Tatsumi replied and shrugged, before departing with a silent wave behind his back. But not before closing the door firmly and adding a few shadows as guards. As well as a lock so that neither of the two shinigami could escape... and the shadows would defeat them if they tried to. As soon as he turned the corner he leaned on the wall to support himself, he was laughing that hard.

Silently of course.

Until a certain blonde scientist waltzed up and tapped him on the shoulder.

__

Oh no... he thought noticing the small vial that the scientist was swinging back and forth.

Meanwhile Hisoka was still trying to find a way to... uhh, turn Tsuzuki's attentions to something besides himself.

So far he was unsuccessful.

He ducked yet again from the pouncing Tsuzuki and watched as the shinigami slammed into the wall face first. He winced. _That must've hurt_,he thought _but worry later, escape now_. Within a few seconds the violet-eyed shinigami was back on his feet and more calm than ever.

Hisoka's skin crawled. Tsuzuki was almost never calm. And if he was it was only in life and death situations or something of the like. "Tsuzuki," he said, cautiously, and readied himself to leap away just in case. But before leaping away, he inched towards the door.

Still no answer. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ he thought in panic as Tsuzuki continued staring at him with hazy eyes.

Finally Tsuzuki said something.

"'Soka, you're pretty." Tsuzuki murmured and sat on the floor, cross-legged. The shinigami looked up at Hisoka in blatant admiration. "In fact I've always thought of you as beautiful ever since I met you, and you're like ice, easily melted as long as one stays long enough."

Hisoka was stunned. And not just because of what Tsuzuki said but because the door was locked.

Tsuzuki had walked nearer to Hisoka and the emerald shinigami backed away towards the window sill until he was almost sitting on it. "Would you ever consider me as a friend? Would you ever think of me more? I always asked myself those questions, and now you know." Tsuzuki continued in a dreamy voice and smiled gently at the frozen empath.

Hisoka leaned on the window sill, shocked.

Except he forgot that the window was open and that his back was to the opening.

"TSUZUKI!" He yelled.

Tsuzuki had reacted instantly but not quickly enough... he ended up grabbing Hisoka's leg. He blushed a deep red hearing the obscenities that Hisoka yelled at him. "Hisoka!" The rebuke in his voice was clear as his eyes were before they began to glaze over.

"Let go of me!" His partner replied and struggled from Tsuzuki's grip, blushing a deeper red than Tsuzuki. He was feeling... destutely... not uncomfortable but not comfortable either. The position was not one he ever expected to be in with Tsuzuki and frankly he was discomfitted with it.

"No." Flatly refusing Tsuzuki concentrated on bringing Hisoka up and out of danger. Grimly he heaved up and was surprised at Hisoka's light weight. Instantly delighted he heaved up some more and found Hisoka was still light. Deciding to experiment he heaved Hisoka down and still found Hisoka light and then heaved the empath up... again to see if Hisoka was still light.

Hisoka was **not** happy with the way things were turning out. He gritted his teeth in annoyance, _Idiot_, he thought privately to himself. The empath had the nagging feeling if he said it outloud Tsuzuki might really accidentally drop him.

Even for a regenerating shinigami, it would be hard to heal himself if his head was cracked open.

He felt his blood rushing into his head with each up and down that Tsuzuki performed on him. _Why the hell does he have to be such a simple-minded idiot?_ he thought wildly as he clutched his head, trying to fend off a very bad headache.

A loud rip echoed his aggravated thoughts.

__

Shit.

Meanwhile...

"Tatsumi-san!" whined Watari and pouted cutely. Behind the innocent demeanor he was plotting already something to do to Tatsumi when he escaped. He sighed inwardly and wondered why the shadows... being shadows, had to be so solid and tight? He sniffed, it wasn't as if he was going to... hurt anybody after all.

__

And especially not Tatsumi, he thought, shocked by the dispairing sense of trust bestowed upon him which was very little. _After all, even if I did... temporarily gouge Tatsumi from his office... meaning he would get a break and he wouldn't be stressing himself over his work or collecting the debts!_

Incidentally, the scientist had forgotten that Tatsumi was never stressed... and if he was he never showed it. And it had always been Tatsumi's joy anyway to make sure that everything was in tip-top order at Enmacho.

__

I will **not** _given in_, Tatsumi thought and twitched. _Why would _**I** _give in anyway? For all I know, that potion could be the gender-changing potion that Watari's always crowing about._ He glanced quickly at the vial still clutched in Watari's hand. For some reason, Watari had decided to grace all his test potions for his gender-changing potion with a small drawing done by Watari and with a few scratches by 003.

The drawing stood out clearly... a strange version of something with... glasses on? Tatsumi glanced at it again to make sure what he was seeing was right, Watari's drawings weren't always that accurate. But the glasses were clearly what he thought they were for all the thing wearing them was still to be thought upon. He stared at it more.

Yes, yes, it was... Tatsumi?

"Watari..." Tatsumi said, his voice if it could would've froze the air between them. It didn't but it did scare Watari.

The scientist froze in his struggles. He looked down at his hands and noticed the picture... his only comment was, "Ehe?"

The shadows rippled and let go of Watari.

003 flew from a corridor and instead of sitting on Watari's shoulder sat on Tatsumi's.

Warning tones came from the shadows that were still rippling... but 003 didn't know that, she just knew that she had found hair that was just as silky as her master's. She had no misgivings whatsoever as she began to preen Tatsumi's hair. After all, it did seem this human was a bit... too stiff... and her master had always relaxed when she preened him. And therefore using her logic she began to preen Tatsumi.

Tatsumi was just as unhappy as Hisoka was just then. When Watari began to open his mouth, he was even less happy.

"See! 003 just wants to make you comfortable Tatsumi, she won't hurt you," comforted Watari. "She likes you! She's very picky about what kind of hair she likes y'know."

__

No I do not know, thought Tatsumi but refrained from saying anything. Anything he said would be turned again him in some way by either the mad owl or the mad scientist. Either was just as dangerous as the other.

And he did **not** want Watari to remember what the blonde scientist held in his hands.

Except just then Watari remembered, with one quick movement he upended the vial's contents into Tatsumi's mouth, but he forgot that Tatsumi was a very good shinigami, therefore when his test subject backed away just as the potion dropped into his mouth...

... he never expected that his 003 would accidentally drink some of it too.

Author's Note: So what do you think? Was that a good enough cliffy? Or have my attempt been all too early destroyed... again? Anyway review! ^_^ Authors rely on reviews to know what their readers think y'know. And did I type correctly?


End file.
